Dark and Light
by sharr-berry
Summary: He is the only one who can see through her brown contacts and into her light blue eyes. And she who can see through his dark blue ones. But what happens when dark and light mix? Troyella.


**A/n: This FanFic is actually my first. I hope you do enjoy reading it, for it is every author's dream to have really good reviews:) So, now I will not hold you back any longer. The Fic will begin as soon as you start reading it;)**

Chapter 1: Gabriella or Ella

THE STORY BEGINS with a black Lexus driving to the Albuquerque Hotel, and in this black Lexus was a young 17 year-old girl. Gabriella Montez was her name; however, the only person who was allowed to call her "Gabriella" was her mother. And since she had passed away 2 years ago, no one was to ever call her Gabriella again. Instead, they would have to call her "Elle" or "Ella" or whatever other nickname there is for "Gabriella" (Sorry for all the parenthesis usage). Besides the name rule, _Ella, _has a rule for her appearance as well. Her eyes' natural color was the very lightest shade of light blue, and they were quite rare and extravagant if you asked me. But, Ella didn't like people looking at her _rare_ eyes, so she puts on brown contacts everywhere she goes, sometimes even at home. Well, now that we have learned all the basic facts about Ella, I think we should move on with the story. Shall we?

Ella was on her way to the Albuquerque Hotel. But, she wasn't just driving the whole time. She was on Bluetooth, arranging her hotel suite, and at the same time, chugging down her vanilla latte. "Hello... Yes, I would like to reserve a hotel suite…Put it under Ella Montez… But I was wondering how much it costs…Well, I was thinking about a whole six months, but I need the suite to be ready for me in a couple of minutes. Because, you see, I'm already just 15 minutes away from the hotel…Its okay I can afford that much…No, _really_ You don' have to worry about me going bankrupt or anything." The front desk woman was worried that Ella wouldn't be able to pay her stay, but she had no clue about the amount of money that was locked away in Ella's bank account. After taking a sip of her latte, she responded to the woman, "Are you sure that there aren't any more rooms available…Not that I'm a diva or anything, but how could I possibly share a room with someone I don't even know?!" The woman stated that there weren't any more suites available, unless Ella was to share the penthouse with another guest. "I guess that would be a fair deal…Yeah, yeah. Okay, have it ready for me and the _other guest _in a few minutes because I'm already at the front entrance." Ella finally agreed to stay in the penthouse because the front desk woman had given it to her for half price, which was a fairly good deal.

Ella pulled over around the front, grabbed her latte, and took the keys from ignition before getting out. She exchanged her keys with a ticket for the valet parking and then walked into the lobby. The lobby had a very "modern" feel; pod chairs instead of couches, tables in white circular shapes, and lots of other weird white furniture. Ella, as if she hadn't seen these things, just walked toward the front desk. "Excuse me, ma'am," she said, very politely. "I'm Ella Montez and I would like to check in." she continued. The front desk woman never once looked up; she kept her eyes on the computer, which held all the information on the check ins and reservations, she seemed to take her job very seriously.

"Uh, yes, Ella Montez." The woman finally said, looking up at her. "Your room, the penthouse, is located at the top floor, which is the 45th floor." She explained. "Your 'roommate' is scheduled to meet you there in a few minutes, so I guess you should start getting ready." She hinted, handing her the key card.

"I don't know what you mean." Ella said, taking the key card. "Can I ask who my 'roommate' is?" The front desk woman was grinning from ear to ear, she didn't look like the very professional woman she was a few minutes ago.

"Ah, that is for me to know and for you to find out." The woman replied. Ella decided that it was best to find out who it was herself, so she headed to the elevators.

Once there, she went to press the arrow button that pointed up, but it was already pressed. She looked to her side and found a boy that looked about the same age as her. Something about him made Ella's stomach churn. She noticed that his eyes were a very dark shade of blue, almost like the color of the deepest part of the ocean. She also noticed that strands of his brown hair had swept over his ocean blue eyes; she struggled to stop the urge to move the hair from his face to reveal his gorgeous eyes once more. The way he ran hand through his hair didn't help her at all. She had no idea why she was going through this. But she had no time to contemplate, because the boy finally realized that she was staring. She looked away, flushed.

"Hi." he simply said. And again, something about his _voice _made Ella's stomach churn.

Ella turned to face him and said in a soft voice, "Hi." She didn't know if her cheeks were still red but she hoped that they…

"Are you blushing?" he asked, tilting his head to the side, like a confused puppy.

"No." Ella denied, pathetically, and looked away again. Her cheeks were burning up like crazy.

"Hey," he said, grabbing her shoulder and making her look at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"Its okay," she said, the color in her cheeks seemed to drain because of his touch.

He started to grin crookedly, revealing his pearly whites, and making Ella almost faint. "You know," he said, still smiling. "You're kind of cute." Ella's cheeks turned crimson once again, but this time she didn't turn away, she just stared down at her shoes. "Oh! Sorry. Sometimes I just can't control my mouth." He stated. "But will you forgive me if I tell you my name, so you can report me to the cops?" he joked. Ella couldn't help but giggle. "Well, then. Hi I'm Troy Bolton." He said smiling at her and holding out his hand for her to shake. Ella thought long and hard on whether he would be allowed to call her Gabriella or Ella.

Troy's arm slowly retreated back to its original state. "Oh, so I guess you don't take hand shakes." He shrugged. Ella finally snapped out of her thoughts.

"Oh no, I do. It's just that I was thinking about something…" she reasoned. Suddenly, she broke out into a smile and stuck out her hand. "Hi, I'm Gabriella Montez."

**A/n: So, what d'ya think? State, "Twilight" in your review if you think that I should continue, or state, "Smelly gym bag" if you think that it stunk;) Please review! I will try to update as soon as I can.**


End file.
